


You and me.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque vivir juntos le parece bien. Ya que amanecer abrazado a Rin, escuchar su voz cada mañana y cuidar gatos es la mejor decisión que ha tomado. /Viñetas: HaruRin, SouMako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.
> 
>  **Pareja:** RinHaru, SouMako.

**1/4** —  **A** manecer.

**...**

Suele amanecer con montones de gatos y sin Rin a su lado aún cuando ya son pareja. El pelirrojo está en Australia y él se quedó en Japón, Tokyo mientras luchan por un sueño que piensan alcanzar juntos.

_—¿Estás seguro? Una relación a distancia no siempre es lo mejor, Haru._

A la pregunta no había necesidad de responder; pero, aún cuando le dio el  _Si_ , Haru estaba completamente seguro de que su decisión podía no ser la mejor. Pero decidió arriesgarse _por Rin_.

_Te extraño._

Y puede sonar tonto, pero Haruka no se ha atrevido a soltar semejante declaración frente a Rin. Quizá es la pena que le da, tal vez es porque el pelirrojo tampoco dice nada o, como alguna vez escuchó a Yamazaki comentar con Makoto:  _ambos son unos completos idiotas_.

_Pero Rin es el idiota, no él._

—¡Haru! ¿O-otro gato... ?

—Es  _Rin_.

—Sabía que Nanase era tan idiota como Rin; es mitad pez y también un  _come-gatos_. Son tal para cual.

— _Casi tanto como tú, Sousuke_  —y, para rematar, una frase tan atípica de Makoto que desconcertó a Haru pero que hizo que Sousuke empezara a reír.  _Viven juntos, es la confianza de ser pareja y amanecer el uno al lado del otro_.

La verdad, Rin puede ser su pareja y más, pero han pasado meses desde la última vez que ambos rosaron sus manos, miles de horas desde que se declaró bajo aquél árbol de cerezos que tanto ilusiona a Rin y ya no sabe cuánto tiempo desde que esperó un:  _Te amo, Haru_ , que nunca llegó, pero que no pierde las esperanzas de escucharlo alguna vez.

¿Si quiera Rin intuye lo que le sucede?

Alguna vez le preguntó si era feliz y Rin le soltó un sencillo  _Si_. Pero, desde que ha estado observando la relación de Makoto y Sousuke ha empezado a imaginar lo bonito que sería abrazar a Rin cada mañana, desayunar juntos o ir a correr por la playa; si, tan cursi como suena. A veces sólo imagina que Rin no está en Australia, que las vídeo-llamadas son sólo una ilusión y que le encanta la caballa. Suele ser molesto que, cuando se queda, le exija sólo carne.

 _Te quiero_ _a mi lado, Rin; y no sólo hoy que has vuelto de Australia_.

Pero no se lo dice aún cuando Rin está frente suyo, en esas pocas oportunidades en que podría  _sentirlo_  y abrazarlo pero que no lo hace.

—Makoto me lo ha dicho. ¿En serio? ¿más gatos? Pareces de esos típicos solterones~ Jajaja.

Y, aunque sólo fue un gato más, al llegar a la casa no se lo replica en lo absoluto. Se dedica a observar al pelirrojo convivir con aquellos mininos porque sabe que le hace feliz y que los ama, que los cuida incluso allá en Australia. Sabe que, antes de irse, el pelirrojo armó un plan para llevárselos consigo; Makoto fue el único que logró convencerlo para que los dejara y ahora viven con Haru.

—Este de ojos rojos es pasable.

—Se llama  _Rin_.

—¿Ja? ¿Y por qué le pusiste MI nombre?

No sabe, ¿quizá porque Rin no está con él? Aunque puede mentir, pero cuando lo vio en la calle, con esos enormes ojos rojizos, lo sintió como si fuera  _su Rin_.

—De todos modos, tu cama es chica ¿piensas que entraremos todos ahí?

—¿Todos?

—Exacto, todos.  _¿Te dije que alcanzaríamos nuestros sueños juntos, no?_

Y quizá fue la sonrisa que Rin le dedica en esos momentos lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, tal vez fue el beso, o quizá la sorpresa de que Rin volvió para quedarse. Cualquiera fuera, Haru no está dispuesto a comprar una cama más grande. Esa es suficiente y tal vez se deba a que es la excusa perfecta para apegarse y abrazar a Rin como tantas veces ha soñado.

—No patees.

—Cállate, Haru. Ah, me olvidaba: en Australia se quedó  _Haru-neko_ , tiene los ojos tan azules como los tuyos y es huraño. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien.

Y, al observar esos ojos soñadores con que mira Rin al pequeño  _Rin-neko_ , comprende que quedarse con Rin fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, aún cuando éste no haya mencionado el tan esperado:  _Te amo_ ni Haru haya confesado el _Te extrañé._

—Peleará con _Rin-neko._

— _Haru-neko_ no es tan malo, en serio; hasta le encanta la caballa.

La verdad, amanecer con Rin, abrazarlo y correr por las playas en pleno atardecer puede ser lo más cursi y vergonzoso del mundo; pero Haru es feliz con Rin tal y como es. No lo cambiaría jamás, aún cuando le saque de sus casillas a veces y que no le guste la caballa.


	2. Alarma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se debía a la imagen que tenía Rin de Makoto. O quizá estaba mal, pero al parecer su pareja veía al castaño como a un ángel o algo parecido y a Yamazaki como a un ser perverso.
> 
> ¿Y él?
> 
> Bueno, Haruka simplemente los dejaba ser porque estaba más concentrado en odiar la alarma de llamada del celular cuando Rin le contacto para hacer algo tan molesto como perseguir a Makoto y Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Parejas:** HaruRin. SouMakoSou.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**2/4 — A** larma.

**...**

Se debía a la imagen que tenía Rin de Makoto. O quizá estaba mal, pero al parecer su pareja veía al castaño como a un ángel o algo parecido y a Yamazaki como a un ser perverso.

¿Y él?

Bueno, Haruka simplemente los dejaba ser porque estaba más concentrado en odiar la alarma de llamada del celular cuando Rin le contacto para hacer algo tan molesto como perseguir a Makoto y Sousuke.

**...**

_La relación de Makoto y Sousuke es repentina_ , eso es lo que murmuraba Rin todo el camino mientras seguían a sus amigos como si nada por la calle, en plena madrugada, mientras que los otros tórtolos no se enteraban de nada y se la pasaban conversando de lo que sea que estén conversando pero que al parecer era entretenido.

—No deberíam-...

—Shh, Haru.

Y el repentino cambio de humor del pelirrojo es también molesto pero, por el momento, es lo de menos porque esos dos han empezado a moverse rápido y Rin no quiere perderlos de vista.

Si bien no los conoce a ambos y aunque Sousuke tenga cara de pacifista, Rin dice que en las noches Sousuke  _no duerme bien_ , que Makoto no sabe de _esas cosas_  y que por más melosos, tiernos y azucarados que sean en su relación, en la madrugada se cruzan líneas que no se deben como esos gestos vergonzosos —dice Rin—, en que Sousuke besa a Makoto a cada esquina que llegan.

Eran cosas que para Haruka no tenían nada de extraño.

—¡Están en medio de la nada, joder. ¡Que se besen en sus casas, pervertidos!

Pero le sigue porque a eso de las seis de la mañana lo único que puede hacer es arrugar el entrecejo, maldecir tener una pareja tan molesta y no poder besarle en la calle como planeaba hacerlo para callarle.

**...**

_—¿Lo sabías? Mako-chan y Sou-chan se han declarado cuando Haru-chan te pidió "matrimonio" y tú lloraste al decir que "Si", Rin-chan~_

_—¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Y n-no sé de qué hablas, Nagisa... ! Apenas llevamos una semana saliendo juntos..._

_—Rin, cálmate._

_—¡E-estoy calmado... !_

_—Ah, ¿sólo una semana? Mako-chan lleva saliendo con Sou-chan el mismo tiempo y ya hacen más que besarse._

Está seguro que en aquél momento algo chocó a Rin, casi como un golpe en la cabeza, lo supo cuando se quedó callado y se desconectó de la vídeo llamada porque allá en Australia están adelantados dos horas y necesita dormir.

Haru no se entera de las razones de Rin, pero fueron demasiado fuertes como para que volviese corriendo a Japón por tiempo indefinido con la sencilla y cortante excusa de: _Me gusta Tokyo y Sousuke dijo que quería avanzar un nivel._

Y ahora el pelirrojo está ahí, taladrando su cabeza con aquello que dizque Sousuke soltó como si nada la noche anterior por vídeo-llamada mientras Haru se muere de sueño y extraña la bañera.

—Vámonos.

—¡No! Te dije que tenemos que cuidar a Makoto.

—Makoto está bien.

—No es cierto, Sousuke se puede aprovec-... —entonces su pareja deja de hablar y se oculta tras unos arbustos para jalarle junto a él. No se resiste, se limita a quedarse quieto—. Han parado...

—Qué hacen.

—Se han perdido, serán torpes —pero el malhumor de Rin desaparece cuando las luciérnagas los han rodeado a los cuatro—. ¡Se están besando!

—Rin, son pareja —, en ese momento es Haruka quien le jala para irse, pero Rin se niega.

—¡E-eh! B-bueno, si... Pero, ellos...

Y, cuando Rin voltea y es consciente de lo que en realidad sucede, no puede más que ayudarle a darse la vuelta e irse porque el sonrojo ha hecho que el pelirrojo se quede estático. Sabe lo que piensa, puede enterarse de más o menos por qué ha parado de seguir a Makoto y Sousuke y le sigue sin reclamar.

Es algo difícil de digerir a decir verdad.

**...**

—¿S-sabes? —susurra Rin cuando ha superado el shock—. Siempre creí que ellos eran como esas parejas melosas de esos mangas _shoujo_  que yo-... ¡que Gou lee!

—Los lees tú.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Yo..., yo..., ellos. Makoto...

—Te dije que Makoto estaba bien.

Porque era como de esos cuentos de la luna llena, que por más  _shoujos_  que fueran  _cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte y el amanecer tocaba a Makoto, este se convertía en una bestia perversa y Sousuke en su víctima.  
_

—Si..., ¿pero cómo es que han avanzado tanto y nosotros no?

—Salían desde antes.

—¿Tú lo sabías? Ah, no respondas:  _es Makoto_. Tsk, maldito Sousuke, podría haber avisado...

—Por qué te molesta.

—Porque nosotros sólo nos hemos besado una vez y ellos..., ellos parecen ya haberlo  _hecho_.

—Vamos a la casa.

—NO LO VOY A HACER CONTIGO.

—¿Sin besos...?

Entonces las mejillas de Rin explotan en un millón de tonos rojizos y niega. Pero, cuando ve detenidamente a Rin, es cuando comprende lo que le quiere decir: No tienen tiempo el uno para el otro, ni siquiera como para dedicarse algo más que un  _Te amo_  silencioso a través de las vídeo-llamadas.

—Nuestros sueños.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre juntos.

—Haru... tú, ah, eres un idiota. Pero, t-tienes..., tienes razón.

Y, cuando Rin sonríe, asiente y le abraza aún con el sonrojo de por medio es cuando Haruka aprovecha para robarle el beso que sólo se pueden dar en los cuartos. No serán tan atrevidos como Makoto y Sousuke, pero ellos tienen su ritmo y es uno muy romántico lleno de flores, árboles, luciérnagas y un amanecer que empieza a colarse por el horizonte y que emociona a Rin.

Es todo lo que se puede pedir a pesar de estar separados la mayor parte del tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi headcanon, Makoto es así... cuando está con Sousuke en la intimidad. ¿? Ya sé, ese lado tan sensual de Makoto en el OVA hizo que mi mente imaginara cosas raras. Jaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
